


Mockingjay au

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, charles is katnis, erik is peeta, logan is gale, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for the unimaginative title.. Hope you like this story!</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING : attempted murder, violence</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mockingjay au

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the unimaginative title.. Hope you like this story!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING : attempted murder, violence

Charles knew he should stop pacing. But he just couldn’t. It had almost been a week since the rescue team had headed to the Capitol, though it had felt like years. Th objective was to rescue Erik, Scott and Wade from the clutches of President Shaw. Charles had been adamant on their rescue, especially after Erik had spat out the warning for bombs during the propo. Everyone had seen the way Shaw’s guards had lunged at him, bloodying his nose. Charles knew then, that they didn’t have much time left.

Actually Charles hadn’t even thought of Scott and Wade. But Alex’s wrecked expression reminded everyone of the urgency to rescue his brother also. And Wade? Charles supposed he should at least be tiny bit grateful to him for rescuing him during the Quarter Quell (even though he had completely failed in the task of saving Erik). 

Well, being the Mockingjay mean his demands had some weight. Everyone having some authority from Thirteen had to listen to him in the end, at least grudgingly (and if they thought Charles was acting like a naive, stubborn brat, he had stopped caring about people’s opinions ages ago.)

So the rescue team got ready. When Logan volunteered to be a part of it, Charles didn’t know what to say. Knowing Logan was at least as stubborn as he was (if not more), he knew it was a last cause to even try to convince him to stay. 

The team had left without telling him. That was nine days ago now. 

Before he had thought about starting to give the children science lessons in Thirteen’s school. But now he couldn’t bear to see those innocent faces. The thought of allowing these young minds in the company of a killer like him was just nauseous. But that meant Charles had very few ways to distract himself.

Spending time with Hank and watching him work on new technology helped temporarily. But the moment he stepped outside the lab, he couldn’t help but start fretting about the Rescue Team. Even his nightmares were becoming worse each day, including torture of the members of the team along with the usual (his family and Erik).

It seemed only Alex could understand what he was going through.

Twelve days now.

—————————————————————————————————-

 

It was perhaps twenty minutes after dinner that evening. Charles had managed to swallow that tasteless stew in five minutes and had left the dining hall. He was wandering aimlessly in the halls, when he heard footsteps. One of the guards came and told him that he was expected in the medical center. Before he could reply, the guard proceeded to drag him there.

The first thing he was told at the center was that everyone - the rescuers and the captives were alive. He briefly saw Logan who was getting patched up for a shoulder wound. Before he could talk to his best friend, he was dragged by Azazel to another room with a glass wall.

Behind the glass wall, in a sterile white room with blinding lights, lay Erik on a pristine bed. Charles’s breath stopped in his throat. ‘Finally, he’s out of the clutches of that monster. He’s here now’, he thought.

“He was sedated for the duration of the journey,” Azazel was telling him, “He’s been conscious for a few minutes now. His vitals seem quite stable but he seems a little confused. We thought he might feel better after seeing a familiar face.” 

“So you want me to talk to him?” Charles asked. He was perfectly willing to do that. At this point he would be willing to do pretty much anything for Erik.

They gave him a pair of lab slippers and an apron to wear. Bundled in these he opened the glass door to that room and entered. Meanwhile one of the nurses had reclined the bed so that Erik was now in a partially sitting position. 

Charles entered the room and looked in his eyes. They were still the same mixture of grey-green-blue although currently looked quite blank. 

He took a deep breath, extended a hand towards Erik. His throat felt closed up right now. His palm was sweating. Whenever he imagined their reunion (it was embarassingly frequent) Charles never thought he’d be so nervous. It wasn’t quite how he thought it’d go. Finally he said, whispered really, “Hello, old friend.”

Recognition flashed in Erik’s eyes. He got out of the bed in a flash and stalked towards Charles. With his long strides it didn’t take a long time to cover that distance. 

Charles was trying to think of something more to say, but when he glanced up, he saw Erik’s face pulled in a snarl.

“You!”, he was screaming, “Charles Xavier. Its all your fault! You’re the reason all these people are dying! You’re the reason they’re being tortured! You’re the reason I was tortured. Its you! All you! You fucking mutt!”

Charles was too shocked to sense when Erik’s hands closed around his throat. He lost all strength in his limbs. He weekly tried to push his hands away, but they wouldn’t relent. 

“E-Erik stop. Please stop, I can’t breath,” Charles was gasping. But Erik’s hands continued to tighten around his windpipe, restricting his air flow. He was distantly aware of the nurses and Azazel trying to push Erik away from him. But they weren’t succeeding. 

It was getting harder and harder to breath. 

Finally someone jabbed a needle in Erik’s throat to sedate him.

The hands slowly went limp.

The last thing Charles saw was Erik’s wide, frozen eyes and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> All the criticism is welcome! (in fact please do tell me what you think of this, it helps me improve)
> 
> Also if you can think of a better title, please please please let me know


End file.
